


Breathless

by jacksgirl217



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cleon, Cloud Strife - Freeform, Cloud/Leon - Freeform, M/M, Squall Leonhart - Freeform, Strifehart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgirl217/pseuds/jacksgirl217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He runs his thumb along Leon’s jaw, tracing it under his chin and down the line of his neck, following the pulsing vein until his hand is wrapped around the delicate column of his throat. He squeezes.' - in response to the prompt: Breathless. Warning: Major Kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

A/N: This is in response to the prompt: Breathless. It’s pretty hard core and deals with a major kink so please view with discretion. 

Other than that…

Enjoy. X.x.x

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Square Enix and/or Disney. No infringement intended, no profit made. 

 

Breathless.

 

Cloud raises his eyebrows, his expression startled; he hadn’t been expecting Leon's request, which hangs between them, dense and heavy. The younger man's breath comes sharp and quick as he pants out his passion, slowing as he absorbs the older man's words. "You want me to..." Cloud lets his words trail and his eyes flick to Leon's neck where a vein pulses against the skin. Cloud licks his lips.  
They are naked, stretched across Leon's bed where they have fallen in a tangle of limbs and clothes that have been ripped off in the hurry to feel skin on skin. Cloud props himself up on to his elbow and looks down, his eyes bright and questioning. "I don't understand... why?" he asks, running his hand over the spot on Leon's neck where his life beats so steadily. He feels the brunet shift underneath him, clearly embarrassed, uncomfortable.  
“I…I don’t…” Leon shakes his head, unable to explain; he doesn’t know why he wants this. And although Cloud doesn’t understand it, he won’t judge. “Ok.” he agrees softly, nodding his head as he searches Leon’s storming grey eyes for any hint of uncertainty. He sees a flash of excitement.  
They set about making love the same way that they always do, firm steady hands guide each other to where they want to be, never gentle, but tender in their own way.  
Once Cloud is inside Leon, he can start a slow and burning rhythm that causes Leon to throw his head back and grip the sheets underneath him. He lets Leon hook one arm around his neck and enjoys the nearness of his other for a while.  
Leon shivers at the sensations of Cloud’s breath rushing past his ear, his lips pressing tingling kisses to the lobe, his teeth grazing his neck and jugular as Cloud moves his mouth lower.  
Cloud kisses the spot that throbs steadily under tan skin and inhales deeply. The smell of Leon is intoxicating. He pulls away and looks down at his lover, hair spread out on the crisp white sheets, his face turned up to him completely open. He runs his thumb along Leon’s jaw, tracing it under his chin and down the line of his neck, following the pulsing vein until his hand is wrapped around the delicate column of his throat. He squeezes. Just ever so lightly and he sees the fire spark in Leon’s eyes. He sees the blush rise on his cheeks. Leon’s breath comes quicker.  
Cloud hasn’t stopped the slow rhythm of his hips and now in time with his thrusts he gently applies pressure to Leon’s throat again, squeezing harder all the time.  
He can feel Leon swallow thickly under his hand, his adams apple bobbing and shifting under Cloud’s palm. He feels Leon’s hands grip his sides, fingers digging into his flesh as his grip is tightened just a fraction more. Cloud doesn’t know how tight to go, he doesn’t know exactly how this all works, but from the look in Leon’s eye he thinks he’s doing okay.  
He watches his older lover intently, can feel Leon’s eyes burning into him. The brunet does not look away from him. Cloud watches his lips - focuses on the way they part and gasp, the curve of them shining in the light of the bedroom from where Leon has licked them.  
He’s squeezing tight now; he can hear Leon wheezing and despite himself, his cock twitches and he has to bring himself back under control. A rush of pleasure rolls through him at the thought of what he is doing. He hears Leon moan. It’s strangled of course, and it vibrates against his hand.  
“Leon.” Cloud breathes, nearing his peak and unsure where to take this. Should he squeeze harder?  
Leon looks at him, his eyes ablaze and intense, his breathing harsh and ragged and hot. He nods, answering the silent question in Cloud’s eyes. Cloud watches as Leon reaches down to touch himself and he thrusts a little deeper, clenches his hand a little harder.  
Leon’s eyes slide closed as the last of his oxygen is cut off. Cloud can feel Leon’s fingernails dig deep into the skin on his back as he thrusts himself towards orgasm, choking Leon, willing him to come already.  
Leon bucks and Cloud knows he would have made a strangled cry had he been able. Hot cum splashes Cloud’s belly and the sudden spasm of Leon’s insides pulls Cloud over the edge. He comes hard, gripping Leon’s throat for one last squeeze as he empties himself and bucks against Leon who is writhing, one hand around his own cock, the other around Cloud’s wrist.  
The moment Cloud lets go, Leon pulls in a huge rasping, hacking gulp of air. Once. Twice. His head falls back and his body arches as if to pull more air into himself. He grips the sheets hard, his eyes closed as he fights through the choking burn in the back of his throat that makes him cough.  
Once Cloud has regained his vision, the white stars clearing, he holds himself over his lover, still buried inside him. He waits. And once Leon is calm, his breathing even and steady, if a little raspy, he places his hand against his cheek.  
Leon opens his eyes. They are bright and shining.  
“Did I… was that…” Cloud doesn’t know how to ask. He thinks it might be the most erotic fucking thing he’s ever experienced.  
Leon pulls him down, kissing him hard, once. “Amazing!” he exclaims, his voice thick and hoarse.  
Cloud rolls to the side, pulling Leon into his arms and allows the older man to rest his head against his collarbone. After what feels like hours and right before Cloud is pulled into sleep, he hears Leon ask, “You didn’t mind… me asking, I mean?”  
Cloud chuckles, his voice rumbling in the dark; “I don’t mind, no.” He kisses the top of Leon’s head, wanting to reassure him. He wants Leon to be able to ask him anything -anything at all.  
“I’d do anything for you.”


End file.
